


Theta Meets the Jones Family

by Sharanesu



Series: Pack Mates Universe [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Meet the Family, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones is looking after Theta/the Doctor for the Day when he takes him to meet his Sister.  (Taken from Children of Earth Torchwood Season 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theta Meets the Jones Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine  
> Watching Some old Torchwood episodes and Season 3 - Children of Earth. Don't like that story much but I did like the scene where we meet Ianto's family. So it just got me thinking - Children of Earth doesn't happen in my universe but we do meet Ianto's family.  
> Translations from my made up Gallifreyian Language:  
> Ke’vain - Please, instigator  
> Pait’a – behave  
> Beyal - like.

Theta meets the family:

Ianto sighs as he parked Torchwood’s 4x4 and looked over at the dilapidated row of council housing. He’s been so busy with Torchwood that he had been neglecting his family...no, let’s rephrase that. He is been purposely neglecting his family.

Yesterday had been his niece’s birthday and with everything he forgot about it. He knows he shouldn't but relations have been strained with his sister – the only real family he has left. She was a couple of years older than him and didn’t bear the brunt of their father’s anger. Ianto did and it’s driven a wedge between them – Ianto hates to admit it but sometimes it hurts seeing her. “Look I want you to behave and stay here,” Ianto firmly tells Theta who sat calmly beside him. The feral Time Lord curls his lips in annoyance but nods. The Pack and he have been working on getting Theta used to everyday life on earth. Usually he avoids humans like the plague, that isn't always going to be possible and he did need to improve on his social skills. So today he is Theta’s sitting. Not that the Time Lord needs looking after he just needs someone to stop him eating people...Ianto laughs at his silly thought because though Theta really is a predator he’s not into eating people. But the problem is that he needs to be near them without freaking out every time. 

“Behave and I promise we can get some ice cream later.”

Ianto knows he doesn't comprehend everything he’s saying but he’s got a growing vocabulary of things he most certainly likes and ice cream is one of them. Another is sex which Ianto vows he will kill Jack for teaching him that word. Theta will say it at the most importune times. Jack told him the Tardis would telepathically translate languages for him but with the damage to his brain – that wasn't working so well. Ianto has been picking up a few words of Gallifreyian to help make communication easier but it is a complex language. Language skills might always be a problem because Theta finds human means of communication just ridiculous, but he is learning to understand some terms. Sometimes though, it is annoying for both parties when there is a lack meaningful communication without an interpreter.

“Ke’vain Pait’a,” he reiterates hoping the intonation was right. It looks to be because Theta pouts at him and Ianto feels much better about leaving him in the car. He won’t be long – he never is.

“It’s only me,” Ianto shouts as he opens the front door and enters the small kitchen/living room. In front of the TV are two kids – Mica and David - playing with an X-box while his sister Rhiannon sits at the kitchen table.

“Oh, bloody hell. We must be in trouble. Or is it Christmas?” Rhiannon comments with a smile enjoying Ianto's little blush. Bless, she thinks knowing she’ll always have a soft spot for her brother’s cuteness.

“You all okay?” Ianto asks and nervously glances around the tip of a home. Money is tight and he understands that. 

“Yeah – we’re fine. You did forget.” Ianto winces and takes out his wallet. He gives both children £10 each and they take it without comment. “You know they would love to spend some time with you – you could take them to the cinema or something. If you’re not too tight.” She adds with a grin.

“I’m kinda busy at the moment,” Ianto admits looking nervously out the window.

“It’s the weekend!” Rhiannon comments. “You’re a civil servant, they don’t work weekends – they invented weekends.”

“I’ll do it next week. I’ll err be off then...” Ianto returns his nervous gaze back to the window. Rhiannon has already noticed and bats big eye at her younger brother.

“Oh, that's it, is it? You're just gonna go now? Oh, sit down, you daft sod. I've got some of that spinach dip. And you and me, well, ahem, we've got things to talk about.”

“What things?”

“ You've been seen,” Rhiannon tells him and watches as Ianto winces again. Ianto has no idea what she is referring too because that list is really long – he’s be doing a lot of things within the confines of Torchwood – and his personal life. It could be anything! He tries to keep calm and takes a breath. Does she know about Torchwood? What they really do? He sits down and gazes at this sister apprehensive about her next sentence.

“Susan on the corner was in town and it was her anniversary, so they went to that posh French place by the memorial, and there you were.”

“So...?”

“There was you, having dinner with three other men.”

“So?” Ianto swallows nervously. 

“Having dinner, with a man –sorry, more than one man - in a restaurant.”

“So? You have dinner with Tina.”

“Not in town. Susan said they were gorgeous. One even had an American accent - like a film star. Like an escort.”

“He's my boss.” 

“She said it was intimate. I said, "Well, he's had girlfriends," and she said, "Well, no girl was getting her feet round that table, no chance." Have you gone bender?”

Ianto opens then closes his mouth. 

“Go on...” Ianto looks like a deer caught in the headlights. His face pale and he returns his gaze to the window again. Her brother’s gaze suddenly pains her. They have drifted apart so much over the last couple of years. When he worked in London it was easier but then he’s back in Cardiff and she never sees him.

“You never tell me anything these days. Dad died and that was it, you were off. You couldn't wait. Like I did something wrong. I didn't, did I?”

“It's not that. It's my job, it's difficult, it's...” He sighs dropping his head into his hands. “He is very handsome.”

Rhiannon smiles widely, “No!”

“But it’s not like that....”

“Well, look what I found in the car,” Johnny, Rhiannon’s husband appears at the doorway dragging in a very nervous Theta. His wide brown eyes flick around the room before landing on Ianto.

“Aye aye, gay boy, she says you're taking it up the arse – this the new boyfriend?” Johnny grins from ear to ear winking at his wife. Rhiannon gushes with delight.

“You’re kidding me!”  
“No – it’s not like that.” Ianto starts and suddenly he’s got an armful of Theta. “Err... Theta this is my sister Rhiannon and I guess you met Johnny,” Ianto sighs, holding Theta tightly because he’s shivering. “She’s my sister.” 

Rhiannon stares at the other man noticing the frightened eyes and the way he clings to her brother. “Would you like a cuppa?” she asks.

“Tea?” Ianto translates it into a word he understands. Theta looks from Ianto to his sister becoming calmer before sitting down onto a chair next to Ianto.

“Ke’vain,” he says slowly, looking from human to human surprised that they aren't going to hurt him.

“Ianto a word,” Rhiannon says calmly standing up and moving over to the kettle. Ianto swallows nervously watching Theta become interested with the TV and the game the children are playing.

“Him? He’s – he’s damaged! Like a child...” she hisses and Ianto knows she’s misunderstood the situation. This is why he never brings Torchwood home. To really understand what is going on you have to bring up the whole alien thing.

“It’s not like that – I was trying to tell you,” Ianto snaps getting the cups out of the cupboard. “Theta is my friend, that’s all. He was hurt in a serious car accident and his primary language isn’t English. I-I...look he’s my boss’s boyfriend.”

“The boss you liked...”

“It’s over Rhiannon – it never really started. I liked him – Jack – I mean. It was different with him, it’s not that I liked men – I just liked him. But the thing was he was always in love with someone else.”

Rhiannon nods over to the nervous man with the terrible scarring and bright eyes. “Jack’s always loved him and things happened between them – I guess I just came in at the wrong time, wrong place. He never promised me anything...”

“You wanted him too.” She realises, touching Ianto’s sad face and truly hurting for him.

“Yeah, but I get it now. Jack only ever loved Theta.”

“So the ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend get on well?” She asks amazed. 

Ianto grins, “We’ve sorted it out – me and Jack. It’s not Theta’s fault and I guess he became my friend along with way. He’s so much better, but not so sure around people. That’s why we were at the restaurant trying to get him back into the swing of things.”

Rhiannon grins as Ianto’s face loses all his sadness, suddenly looks so young and hopeful. He really does have good friends who do care about him. She’s surprised but never judgemental. Ianto loves who he loves and she hopes he finds someone else – male or female.

“Stay for dinner,” she suggests watching Ianto’s face, but before he can answer another voice calls his name.

“Ianto!” Theta shouts for him and Ianto turns to look. He sighs. Theta is sitting on a cushion between his niece and nephew playing the video game – really well too. Even Johnny is still and watching him with a gaping mouth.

“Oh no,” Ianto moans and rubs his forehead. Rhiannon laughs and carries the tea into the living room.

“How did you do that?” David moans as Theta kills his character in a second.

“Beyal,” Theta nods at Ianto.

“Jack is going to kill me.” Ianto moans while the others laugh. He can’t believe it, how will he tell Jack his Time Lord lover is currently hooked on gaming. That is not going to go down well. Soon he’s going to start taking the box apart and then what is he going to do when a time portal opens or something else ridiculous happens! 

Ianto stays though dinner and Theta does take the x-box apart. Soon they are playing with a much more advanced system and he has to drag Theta out of there. 

“ I'm so glad you’re happy,” Rhiannon tells him as he tries to coerce Theta into the car. “Just remember us once in a while – okay?” She kisses his cheek as Ianto flushes again. “Oh, and tell me about any new boyfriend sooner!” 

“There isn't one,” Ianto snaps but grins back at his sister. “Thanks,” he tells her and this time he really means it. Maybe family isn't all that bad.


End file.
